Hellsing Order unknown: A encounter
by Encaru Solain
Summary: Alucard is out hunting one night when he finds a very peculiar vampire, who blames his undead existance upon the hellsing orginisation. please R&R i live on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Oni stepped onto the edge of the roof he had woken up only minuets ago but he was ready for what

would come today, he didnt know that he would face down one like him but that story was for later,. He looked down seeing 3 men corner two or three women into a corner he sighed his long white hair flowing in the brese, his red eyes were not the only things that set him apart he smiled revieling long fangs, he lept from the roof he flew face first to the fast approaching street which was aolready grimey and covered in trash. He drew his sword in one swift motion as he fell a light glinted off the blade as he cut off the head of one of the men as he fell, miraculasely he landed on his feet and saw the other man reach from his gun.

He turned the blade arround and deflected the bullet just in time he grabbed the mans arm and wrenched it to the side, making the man scream out in pain, but his screams were oni's delight, as he turned to the woman saying only one thing, "Run." they took off further down the alley as oni turned back to the man, and smiled, "you will die today." with that Oni bi into the mans neck.

After Oni had his fill he dropped the man's lifless body to the floor after cutting off his head as well, he lept to the roof again, just as 3 police officers came onto the scene of blood and gore. Oni stood above looking down on them with a dispasion he knew all too well his long black jacket whiped in the wind as he turned, he saw a person he had never expected nor wanted to see... Alucard.

Alucard smiled, "Why did you kill those people?" Oni let his white hair fall into his left eye, " evil people deserve killing, i know who you are... Dracula, or do you prefer Alucard, a interesting little contribance isnt it?"

Alucards smile faded, "You have me at a disadvantage then although i guess i cant know the names of all those that walk the night, especaily trash like you: Oni's blade glinted a dangeourus blood red just as his eyes did, "Do not call me trash, i am neither ghoul nor freak, you alucard are the trash, for you serve humnans and kill others that ar true vampires, ill admit that these pathetic litle freaks need killing and im glad that youre atleast taking care of that mess which you created, but you your hellsing orginisation, that integra helllsing even your pet, youve cost me freinds and any semblence of a life that i would ever have.

It was because of ou that i am here it is because of you that i am what i am!" Alucard laughed but internaly he was concerned who was this punk and how did he know so much about the orginisation, and how and why did he know about searas. questins mounted in his mind but he meerly said, "you sure do whine alot, so tell me what is your name and why do you blame hellsing for everythning?"

Oni looked apay as he held out his sword, "that story isnt for trash like you. One of us dies tonight of that i am sure." Alucard smiled drawing his Jakal, and fired 3 shots. Oni exteded his hand and a wall of black energy appeared, the bullets meerly bounced off, "your little pretentious human weapons wont work on me! Hezbaret enttrinem Mortix!" with that the black feild disapated and black lightning came from oni's hand. Alucard was thrown into a brick wall and went straight through it, this broke the supports for a billboard that whent tumbling twords the busy street below, oni swore and extended his hand again the billboard stopped and was put up onto the other roof.

Alucard took this opertunity to reload and fire his clip empty at oni, who began spinning his sword faster than the human eye could see, it deflected the bullets and oni lept into the air slamming down on alucards last position. when the dust cleared no one was there and alucard was smiling on the opisite end of the roof, "ill admit you may not be street trash after all, i might be able to have a little fun on my own, "controll arc restriction release to level 3." but suddenly a helecoptor arrived and shined their lights down onto the rooftop, "This is the police, disarm yourselves and give up, your surrounded and theres no where to go." just then Alucard heard intergra's voice in his head, "Alucard! what the hell are you doing, im watching you on national TV right now! Break disingage immedieately and return to hellsing HQ immedieately. Alucard sighed and said, "it apears that the humans have pre'empted our fight this evining, but rest assured we will finish it." oni nodded, "count on it." alucard laughed i will." with that he shot out the lights on the helecoptor and disapeared, oni sighed and disapeared as well, as if sinking into the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Fallout

Chapter 2:Fallout and the Second Encounter

Integra's eyes were fierce; she stared at Alucard with anger. She pushed herself up from the chair behind the desk and walked towards Alucard. "Have you forgotten, Alucard?" She looked right into his crimson eyes. "The humans shall not know of our existence! We are based solely on the invisibility of our organization!" She was an inch away from him now. Fury was in her veins. "If you do that again, I will lock you away myself." She threatened. "You have truly grown ignorant, Alucard. That is unacceptable."

Integra's words and tone brought him from his reverie, his eyes flashed a dangerous tint as he looked to her, "Do not forget little Hellsing who you speak with, I am not some lack wit solder you can berate because you feel like it! If I am guilty of anything I am guilty of not noticing the opponents power, it was as if he was a common FREAK or even a ghoul until he threw me through a wall, this is something more important than one of our argument sessions sir Integra, if there is someone that can do this, then this deserves our full attention so please stuff your anger and your bravado for the moment." Alucard was angry but there were too many missing pieces to this puzzle, and although it didn't look like he would go against the Hellsing organization directly, he could become a problem.

Integra growled softly, never even blinking looking into his eyes. She could feel his anger almost radiating off of him, but she shot her own right back. She hated backing away from Alucard in these situations; it made her think that she was weak, vulnerable. "He seems interesting enough." She said her tone a little bit more calm but she never looked away from him. "..You're just angry because he got the best of you, Alucard. If you cross him again, and he becomes more of a problem than he already is... You already know what to do. Terminate the problem." She grabbed a cigar and placed it between her slim lips. The nicotine rush from these cancer sticks was the only true pleasure she had. All the rest of it was either dealing with the stupidity of Seras, or the ignorance of the soldiers... This time it was Alucard. She expected more out of him.

Alucard scoffed and disappeared not giving up but not wishing to continue either, he knew searas would be going on a mission tonight if she wasn't already gone. he looked to his bookshelves something of his magic's reminded him of something, the words he spoke, they were of a language that touched at his consciousness but the harder he tried to bring them into focus the more they stubbornly stayed outside his reach. He began pulling books from the shelves and reading them.

Oni sat down in a bar he hated places like these but he had to lay low for a time, he watched the idiots and the morons walk about totally oblivious to the world outside their drunken windows. He saw one approach him and his breath smelled of jinn and tonic, "hey buddy buy a guy a drink?" Oni sighed and said in a tired tone, "I'm not your buddy I wont buy you another drink and if you don't get out of my face ill throw you out of this bar... head first" he smiled slightly as the man staggered back. Finally he had met Alucard, but in his ever continuing arrogance he tried to end the life that he had a hand in creating in the first place, he would take his life and not have a clue, he leaned back then. The memory's flooding over him again, the night in the warehouse the thunderous boom from alucards gun and the Vampire that had walked into the room, she knelt down and after asking him questions turned him then and there while others died so did he but only to be given another life a cursed life and one he never wanted, so now he cared for no one or nothing, they would all die... all fade away into dust as the march that was time paraded on. He sighed again and wondered if he would ever be able to kill the one responsible, and then, he would end his own life, and suffer no more.

She bit her lip, listening to the conversation. It was something about Alucard. She rolled her eyes... She was getting tired of hearing about him. She had to listen to his sarcastic remarks all day, and she didn't want to hear his name more than she had to... She turned pulling the gun, shooting as many as she could. They all started to run, knowing who she was and what she was planning to do and seeing the ones that had attacked disappear into a pile of ash. She grinned widely, and started chasing after them as they ran like the cowards that they were. "Come back here!" She ran as fast as she could, but it seemed like he was getting farther and farther away. 'Fuck,' she thought. 'I can't loose this one.' She ran faster and faster, seeing him running through the dark city streets. She guessed it was probably a good thing that not a lot of humans were out and about. That wouldn't be a very nice situation. She was already in enough trouble with Integra.

She looked up, seeing the vampire run into a local bar. She growled and raced to the bar, ripping the door off its hinges. As the freak ran by oni merely took out his sword and beheaded the thing, it kept running, the body had no idea it had just lost its head, he stood grabbing a bottle of 100 proof everclear and cutting the body in half he threw the bottle onto the disassembled corpse then grabbing up a lit cigarette flicked it down onto the dismembered body which lit on fire immediately, he sat down and watched the fire as people ran screaming from the room Oni laughed as he watched the body burn, his sunglasses slid from his face and he watched the fire.

Seras' eyes widened, watching the body burn lighting up the pale completion of her face. She sighed heavily, being pushed out of the way by a horde of people running out from the bar because of the, what seemed to be, demented man. She stepped towards him as the body turned to ash, the fire dissipating. "Thanks for the help." She said. Oni looked to her and smiled, "I find it curious you would thank whom you are charged to kill, he flashed his fangs as the fired died, but at any rate your welcome it's nice to see people with manners these days, I'm surprised though I thought the spawn of alucard would be much different. He must be getting soft, ohh and don't bother going for your guns. Have you ever considered the ramifications of killing your own kind? Have you ever thought of why you do it? Why because your master tells you to? Because your master's master tells you to, or do you simply enjoy genocide? I suppose you're not the first but I am a bit surprised. You do proclaim to not be a monster yet you kill willingly and happily even sometimes... why?" He stood long hair falling around him, his black jacket covered in blood now from the freak.

Seras stepped back for a moment. How did he--? She looked into his crimson eyes, her own dark. "...I do what I have to, to survive." She answered his many questions. "It was either become what I am, or die by the hands of my master." She hated that day. She hadn't known what she was committing herself to; she hadn't wanted to become like Alucard but at times, she knew she was exactly like him. Maybe that was why she hated him so much.

Oni laughed full and long, "is that what you tell yourself in the day, as you lay awake in your little prim and proper coffin? Is that how you delude yourself, survival? that's funny it truly is, have you ever considered that there was more than one side to a story, more than what your master has told you, more than what Integra had told you? yes the freak's and ghouls that they make need to be put down, they're pathetic things that stalk the night and don't deserve the undeath given them, but do you know how many of my friends I have watched die by the hand of the all mighty HELLSING? People that were good people, who only took what they needed from people that kill and will kill again, mugger's rapists, murderers, the trash of the human society! They'd done nothing but take dangerous people out of this world and in many ways saved the lives of the humans you pretend to protect! How many have you alone killed, I watched you more than once, and you smiled while you did it too, survival? BULLSHIT survival is taking only the blood you need; you take none even when your hand fed! It means not going out looking for trouble, you go out looking to commit genocide, are you so sure that you're in the right and I'm in the wrong? Do I deserve death and you the half life you cling to? why don't you go beyond what your master tells you, why don't you find out for your self, instead of genocide" oni smiled a cunning idea taking shape in his mind, what if he could show her the true way and use her against alucard, or better yet, show her the truth and let her decide, alucard has kept her so blind, him and Integra both.

She growled, her eyes burning with a hint of anger. "..And what about the innocent victims? What about the times you FREAKS loose control and start destroying what we're trying so goddamn hard to preserve!" She stepped towards him again. "No one is innocent. None of your 'friends' are innocent, you are not innocent and you know that is the dam well truth." She was angry at the comments of her own humanity. "If you really wish to be a problem, I'll just do what I am trained to do... I will eliminate the problem. You're no different from the ones that the Hellsing Organization, no different from the ones that we kill. I would feel no regret for killing you." She took another step, fearless. She was stubborn, she knew that... But she hated being insulted, and she hated being played with.

Oni's eyes glowed with fury and he extended his hand, a black energy encompassed sears and lifted searas into the air, "Do NOT think I am a common piece of trash, unlike those pathetic freaks I am a true vampire, and you will Never call me a liar, we work to save lives, can you say the same! Humans kill other humans daily, so whets the big difference if we kill the guilty ones, is the fact that our killing method is different so horrific to you? You are the filth and if you ever suggest that I am a trash like those freaks ill kill you where you stand!" With that he dropped her to the floor and drew his sword again, "I thought that you would at least listen to reason but you too have been brainwashed by that asshole alucard and that god damned Integra! You've simply let them brainwash you, and like loyal dog you merely obey how disappointing, I thought at least you could be saved from what was coming but your no different and so dammed you are." With that he turned around and began to walk away.

Seras dropped to the floor. God, he acted just like him. She blinked, pushing herself up. "Bastard." She growled, she clenched her fists feeling so stupid, so... Gah, pissed off. She turned. She wouldn't hesitate the next time she saw him. She'd kill him, or at least try. She turned, deciding against shooting him from behind. She was sure it wasn't such a good idea, and that was cowardly. It would only prove his point.


End file.
